moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Bully
The is a in . Technical * The Bully moves around randomly with no direction in mind, like a cow, until it sees a player to attack. It will then chase the player at an increased speed, though it is not very maneuverable. * The Bully moves 1.5x the speed of an ordinary Player. * The Bully deals 20 Damage when it touches a Player. * When killed, the Bully yields and . * If a Bully becomes trapped in a Pit Trap, its damage is reduced to zero, therefore allowing you to hide underneath the Bully. * The Bully has a 2,800 HP, 28x more than the average Player with only 100 HP. Strategy * First off, don't even try to kill a Bully if you are under Age 4, which is when you get Pit Trap. Even if you do, it is recommended not to do so until Age 8, when your weapons mature.(unless you have a non-maturing weapon.) If you are under Age 4, just scram with the river and go in the other direction once you get out of it to throw it off course. * You could also make a blockade with or in the River and place a Platform or equip Flipper Hat right in front of them. Then use a Repeater Crossbow or something like that to finish them off. You can also use a Polearm or Katana to deal higher damage, but the walls aren't guaranteed to hold with those, and then you'll have an angry Bull after you that wants nothing more than to gore you alive. * Trap the Bully with a Pit Trap, then place a spike next to it to kill it fast, preferably a Poison Spike or Spinning Spike. You could also use a Turret and place it right next to it while it is trapped. * Kill Bullies with Arrows to obtain the Golden/Diamond/Ruby Bow/Crossbow. However, this may take a long time. * Kill Bullies with Spikes, then switch to Shield to obtain the Golden/Diamond/Ruby Shield. This may also take a long time. * It is advised that you keep a long distance from bullies until you have pit traps. If you see one, block it with a Stone Wall or a Wood Wall. * When being pursued by a Bully, avoid traveling in a straight line and out-maneuver it with quick, zigzag movement. * When being attacked by all hostile mobs, a simple will drive them off if you are weak. If you just spawned, make the bully hit a Cactus, or flee in the river. * Use the circle technique, basically getting the bully into a circle, while hitting it from inside the circle. * Bulls' damage is not affected by shields. Trivia * The Bully was originally called the Black Bull. * The Bully's pathfinding program is very unsophisticated, and it will frequently try to chase a player by going through a structure instead of around it. * There used to be a glitch where the bully would be invisible. * The Bully used to have red eyes instead of white. * The Bully's Game File, for some reason, has a 1 next to its name, while Bull has a 2, though the Bull is the original one. ** The Bully seems to be the Bull's counterpart. History * 0.894 - Increased Bully's Size * 0.79 - Made Bullies rarer (equal to before 0.78), adjusted AI to make it easier to kill (rather than always charging straight at, allows stepping to the side to have it circle you) * 0.78 - Renamed from Black Bull to Bully, made Bullies more common * 0.77 - Increased Health from ~1,800 to ~2,500, increased Speed From ??? to 1.5x average human speed, increased Size * 0.76 - Added Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/animals/bull_1.png